Straw Hat
Don't Starve= |-| DLC= |soldBy = ( ×3) |stack = Does not stack |durability = 5 days |spawnCode = "strawhat" |waterResistance = 20% resistance |description = Helps you stay cool and dry.}} The Straw Hat is a Hat Item found in the Dress Tab. It costs 12 Cut Grass to craft. It is required to construct the Miner Hat and the Bush Hat. In the base game, it has no functionality when worn. Downloadable Content In DLCs, the Straw Hat does not require a Science Machine to prototype. It provides small protection from Wetness and 60 points of protection from Overheating, and loses Durability when worn. The Sewing Kit repairs 100% of its durability. The simple combination of using the Straw Hat and the Umbrella is enough to prevent the player from getting wet during rain, being an easy and accessible way out for the Wetness problem as the Straw Hat has a low cost based solely on Cut Grass. In the Reign of Giants DLC, the Straw Hat is also one of the ingredients required to craft a Rain Hat. In the Shipwrecked DLC, it is one of the ingredients required to craft the Snakeskin Hat, the Captain Hat and the Dumbrella. In the Hamlet DLC, Straw Hats can be bought for 3 Oincs at The Sow's Ear Hat Shop in the Pig City. Usage Trivia * The Straw Hat used to cost 30 Science Points to craft and had a value of 10 Science Points when used on a Science Machine in the research days of Don't Starve. * Before the Spoiled Rotten update, the Straw Hat was used to craft the Spiderhat. * Despite being made of Cut Grass, this hat is non-flammable. * The Straw Hat's description used to be "How fashionable!". Gallery Straw Hat Wilson.png|Wilson wearing a Straw Hat. Straw Hat Willow.png|Willow wearing a Straw Hat. Straw Hat Wolfgang.png|Wolfgang wearing a Straw Hat. Straw Hat Wendy.png|Wendy wearing a Straw Hat. Straw Hat WX-78.png|WX-78 wearing a Straw Hat. Straw Hat Wickerbottom.png|Wickerbottom wearing a Straw Hat. Straw Hat Woodie.png|Woodie wearing a Straw Hat. Straw Hat Wes.png|Wes wearing a Straw Hat. Straw Hat Maxwell.png|Maxwell wearing a Straw Hat. Straw Hat Wagstaff.png|Wagstaff wearing a Straw Hat. Straw Hat Wigfrid.png|Wigfrid wearing a Straw Hat. Straw Hat Webber.png|Webber wearing a Straw Hat. Straw Hat Walani.png|Walani wearing a Straw Hat. Straw Hat Warly.png|Warly wearing a Straw Hat. Straw Hat Wilbur.png|Wilbur wearing a Straw Hat. Straw Hat Woodlegs.png|Woodlegs wearing a Straw Hat. Straw Hat Wilba.png|Wilba wearing a Straw Hat. Straw Hat Wormwood.png|Wormwood wearing a Straw Hat. Straw Hat Wheeler.png|Wheeler wearing a Straw Hat. Straw Hat Winona.png|Winona wearing a Straw Hat. Straw Hat Wortox.png|Wortox wearing a Straw Hat. Straw Hat Wurt.png|Wurt wearing a Straw Hat. Zino the bunny with straw hat.jpg|A Bunnyman wearing a Straw Hat. Pig With Straw Hat.png|A Pig wearing a Straw Hat. Art Stream 85 Splumonkey.png|Splumonkeys fighting over a Straw Hat as seen in a drawing from Art Stream # 85. pl:Słomiany kapelusz vi:Nón Rơm ru:Соломенная шляпа Category:Science Category:Dress Tab Category:Equipable Items Category:Hats Category:Water Resistant Category:Limited use Category:Non-Flammable Category:Naturally Spawning Objects